A variety of pet carriers have been developed, including soft-sided portable enclosures having one or more mesh sidewalls, zippered openings for receiving and containing the animal and various strap and handle arrangements to facilitate transporting the carrier. Animal carriers of my design and construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,941,195, 6,021,740 and 6,286,461, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art carriers have been designed and constructed for receiving a single pet. Since pet owners often have two animals, it would be desirable to have a carrier that is capable of transporting two small animals in a single structure that can be easily picked up and/or carried by means of a shoulder strap or straps.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a soft-sided portable animal carrier having at least two compartments for receiving small animals that is stable and light-weight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dual pet carrier that can be lifted and supported by a handle or shoulder straps while maintaining the animals inside in a secure and stable condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable pet carrier for more than one animal that can be stowed under a seat on an airplane and that otherwise meets prevailing standards for pet carriers that will be accepted in the passenger compartment of an airplane.